Sarah vs Emotional Influence
by ikantdance05
Summary: Sarah contemplates her feelings for Chuck. First person story. My first Fan Fiction entry. R & R please!


chuck

Sarah vs. Emotional Influence

Spoilers: As of Season 2

Pairing: Chuck/Sarah (romantic)

Disclaimers:I don't own Chuck or anything associated with the show. Oh but I wish I did....

..................................

Charles Bartowski pushed open the door to my workplace, the frozen yogurt shop known as the Orange Orange.

He flashes his pretty white smile at me and nervously runs a hand through his dark brown hair.

"Hey Sarah."He says casually. His voice is sweet and his brown eyes shine brightly with his smile.

"Hey Chuck. Is everything alright"

"Yeah everything is great. Can't a normal guy come and see his girlfriend on his lunch break without there being some sort of national emergency?"He asks playfully, looking up at me from beneath his long, dark eyelashes.

There wasn't one part of me that could resist his awkward charm even for a second. He takes his warm hand and brushes back a loose strand of my long blond hair. "You're not exactly a 'normal' guy though."I say softly.

It was all too true though, him not being normal. For the past two years he's been assisting my government superiors. It's a long story but basically the government's top secret computer files were downloaded into his mind and now when ever he comes in contact with anything in the files they flash in his mind.

"No, I guess not."He says, still smiling, however the brightness in his eyes dimmed significantly. On some levels he enjoyed his new life, the thrill, the excitement. But in most ways he hated having a computer in his brain. The situations he had to face, they just weren't fair.

Chuck Bartowski was probably...no_** definitely**_ the sweetest, most beautifully innocent man alive. He's so genuine and kind, trusting.

And if I could tell the truth I'd let him know I'm deeply, madly, truly, in love with him.

He doesn't deserve me though, or this life of danger and secrecy. He deserves so much better.

A real life.

I didn't deserve this. He comes close to me and presses his soft, full lips to mine. His kisses are so sweet, tender. If I had a choice I'd never leave this place, right here in his arms.

Though I'm normally the one protecting him I love when his sleekly toned arms are holding me to him. It makes _**me**_ feel safe for once. He's the single most wonderful person I'd ever meet.

I'd loved him since I'd met him working at the Buy More. His bright smile, his nervous laugh, his long lean body. But it wasn't his physical appearance that was the best thing about him, it was who lived inside that I loved most. The way he was funny, sweet, and the thing I was the most perplexed about, his sense of _**innocence**_.

I mean he knew about life, about the good and the bad, but his heart was never the slightest bit hardened, even by all the things he'd recently encountered.

"So um, did you want some yogurt?"I ask flirtatiously. I know I shouldn't but....

"Yeah, the usual."He shrugged, flirting back.

I picked up the plastic cup and filled it to the top with chocolate-raspberry frozen yogurt....it was his favorite kind we served here. He handed me a couple of dollars.

"That's not necessary."

"I know. I just wanted to be thorough."He smiled taking a bite.

"Chuck, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it? Are....are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just keep doing something I know is bad....for you."

"W-wh-what do you mean? Does Fulcrum know about....?"He stammered, frightened.

"No Chuck. Nothing that would hurt you....I just keep having these....feelings. Feelings....for you."

He choked on a bite of his yogurt. "You....you....like....me? Why? You're so....and I'm...."He trailed off sadly.

"You're what?"I ask surprised at his reaction.

"Plain, boring, awkward, nerdy...."He said.

"You say 'plain', I say exceptional. You say 'boring', I say sweet, loving, exciting. You say 'awkward', I say funny, endearing, adorable. You say 'nerdy', I say smart, cunning, charming. There's nothing, absolutely nothing that is wrong with you, there's everything _**right **_with you. I....I think I've said too much."

"Wh-what? You really feel that way?"He asks blushing softly. I put my hand against his chest and feel his heart beating fast inside him. Instead of answering I touch my lips to his perfect mouth. We stay there for a time until we mutually pull away.

"That was _**real**_."I whisper gently in his ear.

"So can I take that as a yes?"He says smiling, his eyes once again brightening.

I nod into his chest and wonder what I'd gotten myself into....

the end


End file.
